Living Trophy
by Armaina
Summary: The POV of Empress, the Charmander from Band of Misfits. Her backstory, and a look into what happened that has made her so bitter


Sparing and battling. This was all I wanted to do in my life, as did many of the other pokémon raised by Professor Oak did. We often play-fought with each other, practicing until they day we would get chosen by a trainer, and go out to battle more pokémon, and see the world.

When the day came, we sat in a row, bright eyed and excited. I remember distinctly, the green-haired, brown-eyed boy who spotted me with coveting eyes. At first, I didn't understand the look in his eyes, or why he said I was 'better' than other charmanders, all I knew was, that I was excited to be with my trainer, and to start traveling the world and sparring other pokémon.

Later I came to realize, the reason he wanted me so, was because of my color. The humans said I was different from other charmander, simply because my scales a more yellow shade than my cousins giving me what they called a 'Gold' color. I didn't think my color would cause any sort of difference in how I battled or how I would be perceived. I soon came to find out, how wrong I was.

It didn't start out so bad, mind you; in fact it seemed pretty normal. He kept me out of my ball a lot, which I really liked because I could see the people and the scenery. I thought he did it because he wanted me to enjoy myself, little did I know that he was doing it to show me off. At first, I paid little attention to conversations he had with random passerby's, I was often too preoccupied with talking to other trainer's pokémon, or running about. It wasn't until a friendly, well-trained marrowak pointed out that my trainer's story seemed rather outlandish, that I realized what was going on.

He had been using me... showing me off. Telling others how great a trainer he was, and how difficult it was to catch a rare and valuable pokémon such as I. At first, I was too shocked to do anything, unwilling to believe my trainer was using me as some sort of... trophy. I started paying attention more often when he spoke to other trainers, and sensed his pattern.

With the boys it was always an epic fight of sorts, and he managed to make me tame and obey him. With the girls, he talked about how he had found me injured and nursed me back to health, because the pokémon center was too far way. And the more I listened to these stories, the sicker it made me.

By then I had had it. I stopped listening to him in battles, walking into a corner, and curling up. I was not a prize, and I certainly wasn't going to let him use me for his own self-glorification. Lucky for me, that was all that he needed, and I was returned to the care of Professor Oak.

Though I enjoyed my stay with the other pokémon in Professor Oak's care, I must honestly say, I missed battling, I missed sparing with other pokémon, side by side with a trainer. After a few months, I let the kind Professor know, in my own way, that I wanted a new trainer. Honestly, I wish I'd hadn't.

The next trainer, an older, more experienced trainer, I should have guessed by his gaudy attire (which he was so convinced was the highest in trainer fashion) that he only wanted me for his 'collection'. Not a day had I been with him, and I had noticed the other pokémon he had were beautifully groomed and were, what they called, well bred, which I still don't understand what such a thing means. His entire team of pokémon was nothing but a pack of brainwashed models. I had to get rid of this one too.

It was easy enough, and rather enjoyable, as I rolled around the dirt and mud to make my colors dull. Eventually he became frustrated with my behavior and gave me back.

I only wish I did not lust for battle so.

I went through 2, possibly 3 other trainers in similar manners, one of which, I had to scratch to finally get the point across to them. I was now filled hatred and disgust for trainers and humans in general. Nothing but selfish, superficial creatures, they are. Eventually, because I was so restless and disgruntled, Professor Oak decided to send me to a Professor in the Orange Islands. He said there weren't many trainers that, I would like it there, and I had hopes, that he was right. (for he was the only human I have ever known to tell the truth)

And for a while, I was happy in the Orange Islands, I was happy with the vast space and small amount of humans... I was happy. I should have known it was not to last. Paradise wasn't meant for me.

Now I have another trainer... things will end up the same, I am sure. She seems nice, but in the beginning, they always are, then they get cocky. And when that time comes, I will not take it.


End file.
